


hair care

by strawberryss



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hair Washing, Romance, just a tender little bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryss/pseuds/strawberryss
Summary: kira uses 5 in 1 shampoo and nate is horrified
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 13





	hair care

**Author's Note:**

> okay! this is the first thing i wrote for twc AND the first thing i wrote following a 2 year break so... don't look at it too closely skfjhkdjh... anyway! based on my love for fun hair products and my detective's ... not-love for them ;)

Finding spare time in their busy schedules had been incredibly difficult, but so worth it, Kira reflected, snuggling contentedly into the combined warmth of the bathwater and Nate’s arms. Gentle conversation had lulled into a comfortable silence as the two relaxed, Kira’s back to Nate’s chest as the tall vampire rested his head in the crook of her neck. 

“We should probably get out soon,” Kira said reluctantly, lifting Nate’s hand out of the water where she’d been absently playing with his fingers to examine how pruny their skin had gotten. 

Nate hummed his assent, lifting his head a little. “That’s probably wise,” he murmured, turning his hand to squeeze hers lightly before releasing his hold to reach for one of the many bottles on the side of the tub. “But first, if you’d allow, I’d like to wash your hair.”

“Are you sure?” Kira asked, shifting in Nate’s loose embrace to examine the bottle. “This stuff looks really expensive.”

“And yet nothing is worth more to me than you, dear heart,” he stated, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “May I?”

Trying valiantly (and failing miserably) to keep the rising blush on her cheeks from spreading further, Kira nodded shyly. But any timidity that had risen up at the brazen sentiment vanished instantly as Nate started running his hands gently through her hair, blunt nails scratching gently at her scalp. The soft, repetitive motion and the sweet, earthy smell of the shampoo enveloped her like a blanket as the tension melted from her. The distant sound of a pleased hum grazed the periphery of her consciousness.

“What was that?” Nate said, an amused cadence dancing in his voice. Kira’s eyes snapped open abruptly, feeling her face heat up. 

“Wh-uh, I mean,” she stuttered, “is that sandalwood?” 

“Close,” he smiled, scrubbing lightly. “Vetiver. Lean your head back a little for me?” Kira obliged, eyes fluttering shut again as Nate rinsed the shampoo out, a hand on her hairline to keep the water from running down her face. When the shampoo was gone, he reached for another bottle, his free hand still tangled lightly in her hair as he popped the cap off. 

Kira looked curiously at the new substance. “What’s that?” 

“Conditioner with moringa,” Nate responded, “The tree is native to the Himalayan mountains, and the oil derived from the seeds is used in…” Kira melted again to the music of Nate’s gentle voice and the comforting feel of his hands in her hair. Another rinse, and Nate took a jar down from the shelf of products. 

“What about that?” Kira asked, and was gifted with a radiant smile in return.

“Argan oil serum,” he said, rubbing some onto his palms before moving his hands back to her scalp. “To repair and soften hair.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Kira smiled, earning a chuckle from Nate. 

A few minutes later, Nate looped his arms loosely around her waist. “All done.”

Kira turned her head to kiss his cheek. “Thank you. Although now I’m worried my hair’s gonna get used to this luxurious treatment and become uncooperative if I don’t keep it up.” Nate laughed, leaning into the touch and hugging her closer. 

“Perhaps it is time to update your hair care regimen. I could recommend some products, if you’d be interested?”

“Sure- wait!” Kira twisted around and narrowed her eyes at Nate suspiciously. “Is this about the soap incident? Is that why you said we should take a bath together?”

“Ah…” Nate’s sheepish smile was all the answer she needed. 

(Only a few days prior, he had emerged from the shower in her apartment holding a bottle aloft. “Kira, my love, my life, what is this?” he had asked, the bottle hanging loosely from his fingers as though he feared the contents might burn him. 

Kira was still tangled in the sheets, but had turned to peer at the container before her eyes cleared in recognition. “Oh! That’s my soap. You can use it as shampoo, body wash, dish soap, and laundry detergent! And it was on sale, too.” 

Nate had looked horrified, glancing between her and the bottle. “This… substance… contains a great number of ingredients which should not be used on hair or skin.”

“I mean, it’s worked okay so far,” Kira had shrugged, and the resulting conversation had been interrupted shortly thereafter by a call from Captain Sung, furious about some misplaced paperwork.)

“Agent Sewell,” Kira chided playfully, “how devious of you.”

She felt Nate’s growing smirk against her temple. “To be candid, that was one reason. However, I must confess it was not my only motivation.” His hands began to wander, and all thoughts of hair care quickly evaporated from Kira’s mind.


End file.
